Labyrinth Drabbles
by Kyndsie
Summary: Various 100-word drabbles from livejournal. Labyrinth-based, from one-word prompts. This mini-fics are unrelated to each other. Jareth, Sarah, Sir Didymus, Ludo, Hoggle, Toby will all eventually appear. Updated June 9th.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Labyrinth related, which are all (c)Henson, Lucas, Froud, etc. I also don't own the rights to any publish and/or recorded songs, especially those mentioned, which are (c) their own writers, performers, record labels, producers, etc (anyone except me, in fact).

These are 100 word drabbles from various prompts on LiveJournal.

* * *

1. Dangers

Tales are told, cautionary words intended to protect and instruct. Sometimes they're heeded needlessly; more frequently, those who ignore suffer the consequences.

As the village boy, uttering a lupine call too often, Sarah's final summons of the Goblin King tipped the scales. Instead of his accustomed appearance, in a cloud of glitter and lighting, she was shocked to find herself in a tight-fitting dark and sparkly dress, in his embrace before a throng assembled in his throne room. They were kneeling in homage of their king's bride.

Speaking softly into her ear, he said, "You have dangerous hobbies, little girl."

* * *

2. Spoiled

"Jareth, would you join me, please?" Sarah's question was deceptively calm. Jareth hadn't yet learned to recognize that tone of voice with complete accuracy. He was up to 85%. Too bad this was in the 15%.

"I really appreciate your willingness to spend a month at my parents' house to help me know you, but you really have to learn to put the milk away when you're done, or _it will go bad!_"

* * *

3. Chance

Music? Check.

Supplies? Check. (vacuum, trash bags, cleaning & dusting rags)

Messy Room? Yup, got that, too.

At least Sarah had everything she needed to clean her room. She smiled wryly when she considered that a messy room was necessary to have in order to _clean_ said messy room. Karen would disagree, and urge more frequent ablutions.

She made rapid progress, dusting her knick-knacks as she sang along to an ABBA compilation. Suddenly, the glittery Goblin King was there, making a mess on her floor, fortunately not yet vacuumed.

"Agreed. I'll take a chance on you, Sarah."


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Labyrinth related, which are all (c)Henson, Lucas, Froud, etc.

These are 100 word drabbles from various prompts on LiveJournal.

* * *

4. Gift

He watched her in a crystal, as usual, a deep longing threatening to quench the irrepressible _joie de vivre_ in his dual-tone eyes. She was singing to herself, obviously enjoying this task of wrapping a present for someone other than himself.

He didn't often allow himself to sulk; his energy and attention were better used in plans to grab _her_ attention, but sometimes it was unavoidable.

She was preparing a present for, and going with, someone else to a party. A special party. Even _he_ didn't know where to acquire that rare animal, the White Elephant.

* * *

5. Hurt

He was resigned to it; truly, after these years of knowing Sarah, this no longer surprised him. At first, he had planned to over-awe her – impress her so that this would never become an issue. After all, Jareth reasoned, if she fully embraced the potentials inherent in a life with him, Underground, the surely all the rest of this _nonsense_ would fall away.

He thought to bargain with her; given her strength of spirit, he wouldn't get her to yield altogether on this issue, but perhaps they could reach an accord.

She had to go see another William Hurt movie!

* * *

6. Time

Hoggle rolled his eyes, as he put the finishing touches to the latest challenge. While he was happy to have his friend back Underground, he remained concerned about her willingness to interact further with that rat. And Hoggle had noticed that all of these challenges had a time-related component.

But this… this was the strangest one yet. Maybe she got it from some Aboveground custom that Hoggle hoped never to encounter. Hoggle was actually a bit miffed that Jareth allowed Sarah to choose the terms of these encounters.

A peach pie eating contest? Not only was it strange, but messy.

* * *

Author Reminder: These drabbles are unrelated to each other and to any of my other stories, except for the fact that I am their author.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Labyrinth related. These are 100 word drabbles from various prompts on LiveJournal.**

**These drabbles are unrelated to each other.**

* * *

7. New

Entering into the spirit of things, especially given the goblins' enthusiasm, she commented on just about everything.

The chickens over there. The chickens over _here_. The chickens back there.

The apparent cleaning that they had done; she noticed that because there were regular sections of street with less debris than others. Still, she thought, there's must be something else going on. The goblins were _way_ too focused for a little cleaning to have been the point of it all.

They drew her into the Castle courtyard.

Stunned, she stopped in her tracks. "_That's_ new." The goblins giggled.

* * *

8. Frost

"No, it _isn't_ time yet. How often do I have to tell you, Jareth?"

"At least _twice_ more, Precious."

Sarah sighed. "I'm still not sure that it's going to be worth it. And, no, I'm not trying to get out of our bargain."

"Sarah-mine, you know that the goblins' attempt at 'good behavior' would only result in catastrophe unless I intervened."

"Yes – "

"And our deal was for me to accompany you during all fully-clothed portions of this event in exchange for that."

"Yes but – "

"It's only _gentlemanly_ of me to help your preparations…"

"_You're_ not frosting the cake!"

* * *

9. Steps

She called to him in his dreams, whispering, _Take the next step. For me._ And laughed when he didn't understand. And evaded his pursuit for elaboration. And defied his seeking her out over the next fortnight.

And prevented his acquisition of further knowledge by tricking him into a daze while poring over tomes.

His ever-shifting moods becoming more troublesome, the Wise Man repeated some advice, "My boy – hmmmph Your Majesty, you must go back to go forward," and then fell asleep.

He spent thirteen days in thought, then began his campaign for Sarah's heart, his indecision no longer the barrier.

* * *

A/N: These drabbles are stand-alone, and unrelated to each other or any other story I have so far. Please indicate which drabble you mean if you have a specific comment. :) Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING that's Labyrinth-related. My extreme gratitude to Pika-la-Cynique for her webcomic "Girls Next Door".  
These drabbles are unrelated to each other. When you comment / review, please indicate WHICH drabble you're talking about.**

* * *

10. Storm

The situation was atypical, unheard-of. As unexpected as a battle within the very streets of the Goblin City was, his army had not prepared for this. Hours of a cat-and-mouse game possibly to end in such a way…

Possibly "end" was too disheartening a word, and "climax" somehow not quite… _fitting_ to the occasion. Hmmm…

As the Goblin King realized that any description he could consider had many other connotations, all of them suggestive of the future that he wanted with his erstwhile challenger, he knew that he'd have to handle i_this_/i one with more finesse in order to succeed.

_Deliberate reference to Pika-la-Cynique's "Girls Next Door" is deliberate. See the last panel of this pika-la-cynique. deviantart art/ GND117-With-extra-topping-174917367_ (copy/paste and delete the spaces)

11. Sleep

He paced the floor, although his footsteps never caused a jarring motion. She paced the floor, trying to focus enough to avoid collisions with the furniture, the doorways, the walls. They paced the floor, weary of the pursuit, knowing that it wouldn't end without surrender. Each heart beat, hoping for the natural, forgone conclusion to the sequence of events begun so long before. She could _feel_ his warning against defiance. He could _sense_ her struggle against the unfairness of it all.

Somehow, suddenly, they both _knew_ relief. Moving as one, the King and Queen each placed a sleeping baby down.

12. Lost

Turning, blinking, hoping. Why hadn't she paid closer attention to trail guides? To those supposed-to-be helpful pamphlets? She sighed. It didn't matter now. Having violated some of the basic principles, on page 1, nobody knew that she had headed out, so they _certainly_ didn't know her direction.

She stopped, trying to remember why she thought this would be a good idea at all. She only wanted to get away from the group of socially-acceptable people assembled for an outdoor event. Something casual, Karen had told her.

Sighing, she ducked out of the crowd, wishing to get lost in the woods.

* * *

A/N: As always, comments / reviews are very welcome. Please help me find those typos! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Labyrinth related. Or, in fact much else. If you recognize something, it probably isn't mine.**

**These are 100 word drabbles from various prompts on LiveJournal, and are unrelated to each other or to anything else that I've already posted.**

* * *

13. Watch

It was an important job, filled with a history of noble deeds and mighty fights. True, the hours of duty were taxing, and prevented his frequent interaction with his dear lady. But anything sacrificed for Honor was a worthwhile sacrifice; his dear lady would understand. Nay, she would give his decision her valiant support. He would have to trust to his brother-at-arms to relay his change of status, of assignment.

A fortunate side benefit, his other brother-at-arms would be more likely to visit him, now that his post was at some distant from that lovely bog.

14. Chase

Sarah's first boyfriend after the Adventure was tall, slender, and had fly-away blond hair. His eyes were both blue, ice blue, and he could quirk one eyebrow at a time.

Most appealing to her, however, was his voice. Had a choral director been asked to describe it, the words "baritone," "resonant," and "compelling" would have come about. He even had the vaguest remnants of a British accent, a souvenir of influential grandparents.

And when Chase tried to give Sarah her first kiss, he disappeared in what wasn't quite a flash of lightning.

15. Leaves

_Jareth's POV_

How quickly they scatter in the wind. They don't seem to bother about its strength: breeze, gust, tornado, any air movement causes a corresponding flutter. It's nearly musical.

Why didn't I bring her out here? We could have shared in the wild song, and perhaps she'd have chosen this for her sanctuary, instead of returning to her park Above.

And then I'd not be here alone, emptying her journal of its pages.

* * *

A/N: When you comment, please specify WHICH drabble it's for. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: All Labyrinth-related scenes, settings, characters, ideas, etc, are (c)Henson, Lucas, Froud, etc.  
These are drabbles from livejournal.**

* * *

16. Fair

It was autumn, and there should have been a crisp feel to the air, maybe some wind, and the beginning of leaves changing colors. The change in weather should have led to increased sleeve length, and multiplication of layers, and thicker coats. Possibly the incorporation of umbrellas and slickers as needed accessories.

Except for one thing: Jareth wasn't going to deal with inclement weather when Sarah dragged him to the State Fair for the first time.

17. Thanks

The only reason that he didn't feel as though he were only six years old is that the Fae maturation process doesn't have simple human equivalents. Still, he could tell when he was being scolded.

_Scolded! A King!_ He considered the various punishments that the scolder should experience.

"Really, Jareth. It would be the _gracious_ thing, sending a note of acknowledgement in return for their note of congratulations on our marriage."

"Sarah, why can't you – "

"And I can't write it because Lesser Fir is not a language that I know!"

18. Ring

It's such an ordinary, _mundane_ thing. A _doorbell_. The Goblin King scoffed. Why under the Earth would he want to install a DOORBELL on the Castle Beyond the Goblin City?

Did he not have lookouts? Porters? Doorkeepers? Not to mention perfectly functional door-knockers?! Who needs something to ring at the front door?

Yes, he did. So, he decided, the thing to install is a MOAT.

Too bad the ditch-diggers had been bogged multiple times already.

Jareth sighed. Maybe getting a doorbell wouldn't be so bad.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: If it's a character, scene, setting, idea, etc from Labyrinth, then it's (c) Henson, Lucas, Froud, Bowie, Connelly, etc, and NOT MINE. Any OCs and/or errors are my own.  
These are 100 word drabbles from livejournal, and are unrelated to any of my stories currently underway.**

* * *

19. Surrender

It all started when they were children. Their father would be ready to relax for the evening after a very frustrating day, bothered by mounds of paperwork. Trying to help him, they would launch themselves at him, vying for every advantage.

Out of breath, gasping, he'd finally manage to proclaim, "You may have begun this tickle war, but I never give up!"

Thus, Jareth learned the importance of not surrendering from his own family.

20. Dance

To a stranger, Ludo was not very coordinated. Granted, he could never join the National Ballet of the Labyrinth, had such a group existed. Possibly he could have been a valued contributor to the "Stomp!" program, if they had ever taken their tour to the Underground.

Yet Ludo longed for the musicality of movement. In his anguish, he called out to his friends, the rocks. As the rocks rolled past Ludo, he noticed the beauty in the untamed.

Thus Ludo started the first Dance Troupe of the Unstructured Underground.

21. Found

It was to have been an exercise in trust, and a demonstration of trustworthiness and maturity. While considering the challenge to be miniscule, the probationary babysitter decided to put forth effort. After all, what harm could come from some exertion to watch _this_ child? For someone with prior experience, the task couldn't help but be _a piece of cake,_ even though that phrase had been banished from use.

Three hours later, having torn apart nearly the entire house, ready to collapse in relief, Jareth let Toby sleep on him, glad to have found the child. What an expert at hiding!

* * *

_A/N: as of November 10, 2012, this brings me current in Laby Drabbles. There aren't any more waiting for me to upload here. Not for a few more months. Meanwhile, please read & review, and check out my other stories... which ALSO need lots of reviews. Thanks!_


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Labyrinth related, which are all (c)Henson, Lucas, Froud, etc. I also don't own the rights to any publish and/or recorded songs, especially those mentioned, which are (c) their own writers, performers, record labels, producers, etc (anyone except me, in fact).**

**Bonus points to those who can spot references to Lixxle's fanfics and Pika's webcomic "GND". :)**

**These are 100 word drabbles from various prompts on LiveJournal.**

* * *

22. Kiss

Keeping his smug certainty to himself had never been a problem before. After all, the denizens of the Underground were fully aware of the basic fact of His Majesty's arrogance.

Still, when that attitude extended to the sudden growth spurt of unexpected fruit in… _unusual_ places, they were bound to notice.

In fact, there were rumors for _ages_ afterward that Jareth was actually whistling through the Castle.

_Finally,_ he thought. _A human tradition that will work in my favor. I just have to be caught under a plant and she'll have to submit._

Jareth never understood Mistletoe only at Christmas.

* * *

23. Dream

An unexpected gift, found on her vanity: an album, "Dream." Newly re-released, new to _her_.

It came without any explanation; it wasn't from her family. The album was probably a great deal, as there were more than the typical number of tracks. It was cleverly assembled, from a thematic perspective.

She had suspected the giver's identity from the second moment she saw the gift. Willing to examine it further, she played it, the whole album.

Jareth's cover of "Dream on Little Dreamer" concluded the album. Sarah simply rolled her eyes, and put it with her music collection, saying "Really, Jareth?"

* * *

23. Dream

Sarah never had chapped lips, not since she was a child. When other kids split theirs while playing, yelling, or anything else, hers remained undamaged. There was nothing obviously special about her mouth. She lost teeth as expected, and learned to curl her tongue, and whistle and even spit.

Starting after her return from the Adventure, she remembered a recurring dream: a silken feather, brushing her lips nightly. Soft, smooth, continuous. As she grew older, she became aware of the aroma surrounding her when she woke: leather, cinnamon, woodsmoke. She knew that someday her dreams would give her to _him._

* * *

_A/N: Yes, there are two numbered as 23, because I wrote two drabbles under the same prompt. As always, I welcome comments, questions, and typo-spotting!_


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Labyrinth related, which are all (c)Henson, Lucas, Froud, Lee, Bowie, Connelly, etc. I also don't own the rights to any publish and/or recorded songs, especially those mentioned, which are (c) their own writers, performers, record labels, producers, etc (anyone except me, in fact). I also don't own anything from any movies in any universe whatsoever. Recognizable quotes / near quotes are (c) their respective owners. See A/N after for specifics.**

**Bonus points to those who can spot references to Lixxle's fanfics and Pika's webcomic "GND". :)**

**These are 100 word drabbles from various prompts on LiveJournal.**

* * *

24. Memory

"It's really very sweet of you, Didymus."

"Not at all, my lady! I should very much enjoy it. Have no concern for young master Tobias."

"He really likes to play games, you know. He's actually pretty good at hide and seek now."

"So I've heard. His Highness did mention something about that: he was very proud of the boy!"

"Ye-es. There's another game Toby likes – a board game."

"Scrabble!"

"I'm afraid not. He's not much for any long-word spelling yet."

"What other board game is there?!"

"It's a picture matching game."

"I see… so what's it called?"

"It's called 'Memory'."

* * *

My apologies and gratitude to Billy Joel and producer Michael Stewart

24. Memory

_Thirteen o'clock on a Saturday,_

_The Muppetry crowd dances in_

_There's a fab gal sittin' next to me_

_Not touching her fizzy peach gin._

_She said "Son, can you play me a memory?_

_I'm not really sure how it goes._

_But it's strange and it's sweet,_

_Full of… UST,_

_And I wore a clueless girl's clothes"_

_Jare is a sparkling kickster_

_Who hasn't quite finished his job_

_He's talkin' with Hoggle who still hates to jog…_

_And just wants to avoid the bog_

_Write us a song, sir, you're Trevor Jones…_

_Play us a song tonight_

_We're all in the mood for some glitter_

_Cuz man are those pants tight!_

_Didymus practices fencing_

_As the rock-caller calls out the stones_

_And they're sharing a dream they call Labyrinth_

_Cuz it's better than dreaming alone._

* * *

25. Change

In his constant quest to understand mortals, but especially Sarah, better, Jareth once again ventured Aboveground. This trip was special: an outing that he arranged for himself and Sarah, after a smooth practice run.

The goal, to demonstrate his willingness to adapt to her world, and so open the discussion for her fitting into his.

A walking tour of Historic Downtown, an intimate meal by a top-ranked chef, nighttime rooftop dancing, an exclusive ride back on a touring bus.

All went as planned, til the end. There was only a regular bus.

"Sarah, what does that mean, 'Exact change only'?"

* * *

_A/N: There's a quote in 25. Change that I have borrowed, which originally belongs to Roddenberry, Nimoy, etc. It is dedicated to startraveller776._

_Yup, two of 24, because I wrote two responses to that prompt._


End file.
